


vulnerable

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise realises that Kasamatsu is self-conscious about the fact that they're dating. He resolves to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vulnerable

Ryouta starts to notice it when they go out together.

They've been dating for a full two months before Yukio is willing to go out with him, _properly_ go out with him in public and Ryouta doesn't ask, doesn't push, doesn't even comment on the fact that they're not even holding hands, or doing anything that makes it obvious that they're on a date.

He honestly doesn't know how this is any different to them just hanging out as friends, but he knows better than to bring it up. Whatever it is, it's something that Yukio has to deal with on his own terms and Ryouta is happy enough with the fact that Yukio's agreed to date him in the first place. He was happy when their dates just consisted of going to each other's apartments and spending time alone together there. If Yukio doesn't want to go out with him, for whatever reason, Ryouta's going to be curious, sure, but he's going to wait until Yukio's ready to explain it.

As it turns out, he doesn't need to explain anything at all. Maybe it comes to Ryouta quickly because he's used to watching people and understanding them. He might not be as good as Kuroko is in that regard, but he's still perceptive.

He notices the way Yukio shrinks in on himself, suddenly self-conscious when they're walking side by side. Ryouta thinks, for a fleeting moment, that Yukio just doesn't want to be seen with him at all, but that can't be it. Not when he was happy enough hanging out with him before. This has only really become an issue since they've started dating.

He notices it again, when they pass shops and he sees Yukio glancing at their reflection in the windows. Ryouta frowns, but he doesn't say anything, makes sure that Yukio can't tell that he knows something's wrong. He stays his cheerful self, looping his arm around Yukio's to drag him from store to store, keeping a close eye on him.

By the time they're done, Yukio doesn't look any better at all. Their last stop is a clothes store and it's left him looking insecure, the crease between his eyebrows deepening, and it's unusual to see Yukio frowning like this when he's not also telling Ryouta off for something.

Ryouta's family is away for the entire weekend, and he's grateful for it, cutting their date short and bumping his side against Yukio's.

"Let's go home," he suggests, then raises his eyebrows suggestively. "There won't be anyone at my place until tomorrow night. We can be alone."

Yukio's cheeks go pink and he punches Ryouta's arm lightly, muttering something under his breath about shameless flirts. He agrees anyway, hanging just a little behind Ryouta on their way to the train station.

Ryouta waits until they're at his place, until the door is locked, their shoes are off, and they're sitting on the couch, before he turns to Yukio with a serious look.

"Yukio. You know I really like you, right?"

"What?" Yukio frowns. "What's this about?"

Ryouta doesn't reply, shuffling closer to Yukio. "I don't think I've ever liked anyone the way I like you. That doesn't freak you out, does it? That I'm probably in love with you?"

"It freaks me out a little," Yukio admits quietly. "Mostly because I think I feel the same?"

Ryouta leans in, pressing a light kiss to his lips. "That makes me pretty happy, you know. _You_ make me happy. I like spending time with you. I'd spend every day with you if I could."

"You'd get sick of me," Yukio dismisses with a weak laugh. "Besides, you have other friends—"

"Kuroko and the rest?" Ryouta strokes his fingers through Yukio's hair. "They're friends, sure, and they're fun to hang out with, but I like hanging out with you just as much. Maybe more."

"It's not a competition," Yukio tells him, or maybe he's speaking to himself. Ryouta smiles, kissing Yukio's forehead.

"Besides," Ryouta continues, "you're so gorgeous—"

"Kise." Yukio's voice goes sharp, and he starts pulling away. "You don't have to."

"I don't have to… what?" Ryouta asks, wrapping his fingers around Yukio's wrists.

"I don't want your pity," Yukio mutters. "Or whatever this is. It's one thing that you're even dating me at all, but—"

"Yukio," Ryouta says softly. "Do you really think I'm the kind of person who would go out of my way, for pity? Give me a little more credit than that. Give yourself a _lot_ more credit."

Yukio's jaw tenses and he looks away. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Then you can just listen to me instead," Ryouta tells him, pressing kisses along Yukio's jaw. "Listen to me tell you how gorgeous you are. You're strong, you're fast. You're amazing on the court—you wouldn't be Kaijou's captain if you weren't. We both know that."

Yukio exhales sharply through his nose, shutting his eyes, eyebrows drawing together again.

"I like your body," Ryouta tells him plainly. He runs his hand down Yukio's chest, over the thin material of his shirt. "I like the way you look when we have our clothes off. I like the way you look when you're pressing me into my bed, or the way you look when I'm kneeling between your legs."

"Ryouta—"

"I do," Ryouta presses. He kisses Yukio's neck, then moves down. He lifts Yukio's shirt, kissing one nipple, then the other. He places his hand on Yukio's abs, feeling the way they tense, then kisses his way down to them. "You look _so good_ , Yukio, do you know how long I was struggling not to stare at you in the locker rooms, before I said anything about the way I felt about you? You have no idea how much I've thought about you, when I was home alone and I didn't think that I'd actually _have_ you, ever."

Yukio's cheeks are pink, his cock straining against his shorts. Ryouta unbuttons Yukio's fly, pulling his cock out and stroking slowly.

"I love making you feel good," Ryouta murmurs. "I love making you come, even more than I like it when I get to come, you know? I like knowing I can do that to you. I just want to make you feel good, about everything, all the time."

"Is that what this is about?" Yukio asks, his voice strained.

"I just want to tell you how I feel," Ryouta tells him. "I want you to know. I want to make sure you don't forget it. I love having you as a captain. I love knowing that you're always there, supporting me, supporting everyone in the basketball club, whenever we need it. You're so strong, so determined, you always make us want to get better and better. If I didn't have you, I know I wouldn't be the player I am today. I would have hit the wall and never figured out how to get around it. That's thanks to Kurokocchi, but it's thanks to _you_ , too. You know the right things to say, you know how it feels to have all these expectations on your shoulders and you do everything you can to make sure I know that I'm not alone. I'm never alone when I have you."

"Ryouta," Yukio says quietly, blinking quickly. He reaches down, trying to cover Ryouta's mouth with a hand.

"Please," Ryouta whispers, taking Yukio's hand, pressing a kiss to the centre of his palm. "Please let me talk, senpai. Please listen to me."

"I can't—" Yukio grits his teeth together. "I can't believe I'm letting you see this."

"I'm grateful that you are," Ryouta tells him, perfectly honest. "I know you always try your hardest to look strong for everyone else, and I love that about you so much, but I want to be the person you can show your weaknesses to, I want to be the person you feel comfortable enough to do that with. I want to be everything I can for you, Yukio, because you're everything to me."

Yukio is trembling, biting his lip hard. Ryouta can see the tears in the corners of his eyes, clinging to Yukio's eyelashes. They look beautiful, but he keeps that thought to himself, knowing that it's only going to make Yukio feel even more self conscious now.

"I love your cock too," Ryouta continues, shifting the focus back onto Yukio's body for now, to keep from overwhelming him. "I love the way it feels in my, or in my hands, or in my mouth."

Yukio lets out a strained laugh. "So do I."

"I love the breathy little sounds you make when I do this," Ryouta murmurs, licking a stripe up Yukio's cock from base to tip, then tonguing at the head of it. He grins when Yukio lets out a shuddering sigh, stroking him quickly. "Just like that. I just—I love so many things about you. I really loved being out with you today. I wanted everyone to know you were my boyfriend, but I knew you wouldn't like it, so I held back. I just want to hold your hand in front of everyone, I want them all to know that _you're_ the one I want to be with, you're the one who makes me happiest. I want you to know that too."

Yukio presses his head back into the couch cushions, hips lifting into Ryouta's touch. Ryouta keeps stroking him, until Yukio's coming, muffling his moan with a hand clamped over his mouth.

"You're so beautiful," Ryouta says, breathless at the sight of Yukio like this, features softened in post-orgasmic bliss, lips pink and parted, shining with spit. "I'm going to remind you as many times as you need it, okay?"

Yukio sighs as Ryouta presses their foreheads together, not saying anything, but he leans forward, kissing Ryouta hard. It's a silent thank you, and Ryouta simply smiles and kisses back.


End file.
